This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of P. thumbergiana plant named ‘Kanemi’, discovered as a sport in a controlled planting of Japanese Black Pine in Nipomo, Calif. The sport parent is unknown. The new variety was discovered in approximately 2001 in a planted row of Japanese Black Pine, all of the same age, when it was observed that one of the plants was distinctively different, smaller in size and with shorter needles.